


I've got electricity running through my veins

by InnerCinema



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (elements), (kind of), Fluff, M/M, Tech-Mage!Tony, Urban Fantasy, sentient cables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU - Tony's a god of electricity/technology. Whenever Bucky kisses him, literal sparks fly from nearby electronics, and Bucky can feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise from the static electricity being emitted from Tony. Lights flicker, TVs turn to static, the works. Trying to find a proper place to make out without causing a city-wide black out has been difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got electricity running through my veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/gifts).



> Dear Hanh, Happy Spring Fling!  
> Please enjoy ♥  
> (I've only had a few hours to put this together but damn, tech-mage/god!Tony has sooooo much potential and I really want to add a ficlet to this drawing when my writing muse comes back from the war xD)


End file.
